


The Party Won't Start Till We Walked In

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: Murder Husbands are at it again!





	

  
The famous FBI Halloween Party was an event that everyone anticipated on attending. Prominent names in FBI, as well as some political personalities were in attendance to said event. Of course, Murder Husbands, Hannibal Lecter & Will Graham would not let this pass them by. Both upped their game as they entered the FBI ballroom as Gomez & Morticia Addams.

  


**Author's Note:**

> all images were from google images...i got lazy again, sorry!


End file.
